Do you want to build a snowman?
by Alexandra989
Summary: Elsa's thoughts and point of view after her parents death at the end of 'Do you want to build a snowman' One-shot.


**That last scene in 'Do you want to build a snowman' was too heart-warming and emotional, so I just had to write this. **

* * *

The room had almost been frozen over. Turns out grief would also cause her to lose control over her powers and Elsa had learned that the hard way. Out of her window, one of the few things left that connected her with the outside world, she spied the white banners being hung in place of the multi-coloured ones which usually decorated the lampposts lighting the way up the path leading towards the palace.

"Mom... dad..." Her voice cracked as tears brimmed her eyes and flowed down her cheeks. Her parents were dead and she couldn't even be at their funeral. As she tried her best to wipe the tears away with her gloved hands, the image of her parents formed in her mind.

_"You'll be fine, Elsa."_

Those were her father's last words to her. If only she could believe them. Burying her face in her gloved hands, Elsa sobbed, feeling more alone than she had ever felt before in the past 10 years since she had been confined to her room. What was she to do without her parents? She felt more afraid than ever. Who was she going to turn to now that they were gone? Her father always knew what to do. 10 years, and she still couldn't control her powers. Elsa couldn't help feeling so useless.

Elsa looked up at the familiar sound of footsteps out in the hall. Getting to her feet, Elsa cautiously inched towards the door, as she always did, just to check who was approaching. For 10 years she had lived in fear that someday someone might enter her room by accident, and she would probably end up hurting them. It was bad enough that she kept envisioning Anna as the unsuspecting victim.

Anna. Elsa only had three people in her life and two of them were gone. Anna was all she had left. Anna was all that was left of the family she knew. She reached the door, and heard the footsteps halt outside her door. The knock that followed startled her slightly.

"Elsa?"

It was Anna. Elsa sat with her back against the door, just as she always did whenever Anna came to her door. It was the closest she could get to her sister, only a door between them, without accidentally hurting or freezing her.

"Please, I know you're in there," came Anna's voice. Elsa listened hard, noticing a huge change in her sister's usual cheery tone. It must've been hard for Anna, all alone out there. She longed to throw the door open, run out and pull her sister into a tight, comforting embrace, and assure the younger girl that everything was gonna be alright.

"People are asking where you've been. They say have courage... and I'm trying to... I'm right out here for you. Just let me in," Anna implored.

A tear ran down Elsa's cheek as she reached a hand up to the door handle, but paused halfway. She dropped her hand hopelessly to her side. If only it could be that simple.

"We only have each other, it's just you and me. What are we gonna do?" A short pause followed before Anna continued, "Do you want to build a snowman?" She sniffed.

Elsa shut her eyes slowly, as memories of the last time she had given in when Anna had went all "Do you want to build a snowman?", knowing how much both of them loved to play in the snow together. Anna's memories may be different, but the joy and fun had remained. If only she could let Anna in. If only both of them didn't have to be alone on such a day. Elsa glanced up at the snow drifting about in her room. She recalled how frightened she had been when she had struck Anna in the head. She was almost convinced her sister would not survive. In despair and grief, Elsa hugged her knees, drawing them closer to her body and rested her forehead on them. It was not possible. As long as she had no control over the curse, things between her and Anna could never return to normal ever again. Her heart ached at that thought.

Silence hung over both sisters. It was a long time before Anna finally got up and left. Elsa's heart broke at the sound of her sister's footsteps growing softer and softer every second as she walked off. "Please don't leave me," she begged silently, but it went unheard. Elsa glanced at her ice-cold bedroom, and her eyes fell on a calendar hanging on the wall. And that was when it struck her. There were only three years more before she would come of age. Before her coronation. In spite of herself, Elsa's face lit up slightly. Oblivious, at that moment, to how hard it would be to conceal her powers, Elsa had only one thought racing through her mind.

Maybe, on that summer day, she would finally be able to interact with Anna properly again, without a door or their parents between them.


End file.
